Rain Sound
by ochaken
Summary: Kris tidak suka hidup seperti ini. Jantung yang berdetak dalam dadanya adalah milik orang yang dia benci sekaligus sayangi. Gadis yang mengisi hatinya amnesia dan buta karena kecelakaan. Tapi, kenapa melihat pemuda dengan wajah terlalu sendu berhasil membuatnya memiliki semangat hidup lagi? Pair : Kristao. Slight : Kray, Kevin Lay, Sulay. GS for Lay. Yaoi!


Halo!

Author bawa fanfic baru!

Author mau nangis rasanya pas ngeliat review di fanfic Dancing on the Earth yang menurut author bener-bener menyedihkan dan penuh kekurangan (fanficnya yang penuh kekurangan ya, bukan review readersdeul sekalian).

Author terharu karena kalian masih mau baca dan review. Fanfic author kali ini beda jauh banget dari fanfic Dancing on the Earth (DOTE). Secara author bikin DOTE pas baru kelas sepuluh dan nggak paham dunia fanfic sama sekali. Secara kata-kata fanfic ini menurut author lebih bagus. Secara cerita juga athor lebih suka ini. Ini fanfic baru yang merupakan buah kegalauan author sehabis USEK dan menanti UNAS. TT_TT

Tapi, ceritanya bukan tentang USEK apalagi UNAS.

Terus belum ada Kristao moment di Chap ini.

Terus Lay dan beberapa member lain mungkin bakalan di GS, tapi Lay udah pasti GS sedang yang lain masih kemungkinan. Tao tetep cowok, jadi ini campuran yaoi dan GS. No crack pair! Ada kemungkinan masuknya member boyband dan girlband lain sesuai kebutuhan cerita dan bisa aja nggak. Semua tergantung bagaimana cerita ini berkembang, mood author, dan review dari kalian.

So, langsung aja...

**WARNING!**

**YAOI / GS / OOC / TYPO**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**OCHAKEN**

**PRESENT**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RAIN SOUND  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

**PETER PAN, WENDY, AND TINKERBELL IN NEVERLAND**

_Peter Pan adalah kisah pengorbanan untuk cinta. Bagi Peter Pan, cintanya bukan untuk dia peluk selamanya._

_Peter Pan adalah kisah tentang kebodohan karena cinta. Tinkerbell yang terus diam di sisi Peter Pan, tanpa bisa menunjukkan cintanya._

_Peter Pan adalah kisah di mana batas cinta dan logika terasa begitu tipis dan irasional. Hapily ever after tidak pernah bisa mereka dapatkan walau berjuang begitu keras Menunjukkan bahwa mendapatkan cinta sejati tidak semudah ciuman semata, tidak semudah merangkai perjalanan bersama, apalagi semudah buai nyanyian indah_

**Elfin Forest, Jeju, 22 Oktober 2013**

Indah, Elfin Forest selalu indah memukau dengan caranya sendiri. Pohon-pohon berselimut mantel hijau lembut itu menyimpan berbagai misteri. Batu-batu abu-abu selalu menghilang saat para peri menyembunyikan rona asli mereka dibalik rajutan lumut. Jamur-jamur payung seolah menjadi rumah mungil tempat peri kecil bersembunyi dari manusia. Hutan yang cantik dan menakjubkan seperti dalam dongeng, tapi hutan ini nyata, senyata semua yang sudah terjadi di dalam hutan ini.

Hutan ini adalah Neverland miliknya, hanya miliknya. Tidak ada Captain Hook di sini, tidak ada Tinkerbell, bahkan tidak ada Peter Pan. Hanya ada Wendy di sana, dirinya. Gadis itu memandang kosong menerawang seluruh lekuk Elfin Forest, berharap agar Peter Pan-nya datang mengejutkannya seperti biasa. Peter Pan-nya akan kembali membawanya ke petualangan terhebat di Neverland seperti dulu, saat hatinya masih hati anak kecil polos yang tak mengerti apa itu tumbuh dewasa.

**_Gadis itu sedang duduk. Tubuhnya meringkuk memeluk kakinya sendiri. Kedua obsidian kembarnya memandang sendu rintik air yang mengetuk kaca jendela kamarnya. Tak sadar, gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai kaca jendela yang bermetamorfosis menjadi es. Dingin langsung mengalir dari ujung jari hingga hatinya, tapi matanya sungguh panas._**

**_"Di sini dingin,"_**

**_Sebuah suara bass dan dalam berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda itu, berambut coklat muda terang sangat indah seperti batang pohon pinus muda. Kedua bola mata hazel miliknya teduh menghangat. Setiap sentuhannya seperti obat penahan rasa sakit. Senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajahnya memberi sejuta tawa untuk sang terkasih. Sang terkasih yang telah menggenggam separuh hati dan jiwanya, tapi hati gadis itu bukan untuknya._**

**_"Langit sedang menangis sekarang," kata gadis itu._**

**_"Bukan berarti kau juga boleh ikut menangis," kata pemuda itu lembut sambil menarik tubuh mungil nan rapuh bak kaca itu menjauh dari jendela._**

**_Pemuda itu menggosok tangan gadis itu dan meniupkan uap hangat untuk membuat dingin enyah dari sana. Setiap nafasnya adalah cinta. Sentuhan lembutnya adalah hangat. Tapi, bukan itu yang diinginkan kekasih hatinya itu. Bukan dirinya, bukan sosoknya yang hanya bayangan buram tak nyata di mata sang gadis._**

**_"Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan mencoba untuk mendekati jendela itu apalagi sampai keluar. Mengerti?" kata pemuda itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya._**

**_Tuk!_**

**_Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Hujankah yang memanggilnya?_**

**_Gadis itu beringsut pelan ke arah jendela. Selimut hijau muda yang tadi melilit hangat tubuhnya bak kepompong sutra dia tanggalkan. Saat mencapai ambang jendela, senyumnya merekah lebar. Dengan cepat, jemari mungilnya membuka jendela itu._**

**_Di luar sana, seorang pemuda, dengan mata seperti elang menatap tajam nan memabukkan ke dalam mata sang gadis. Membiusnya hingga panas menjalari pipinya dan membuatnya merona. Rona yang tak bisa ditimbulkan oleh tatapan hangat pemuda tadi, tapi mampu dimunculkan oleh tatapan tajam pemuda di hadapannya._**

**_Rindu menggerakkan tubuhnya, didorongnya tubuhnya untuk keluar dari sana. Berlari di tengah hujan ke belahan hatinya. Memeluk tubuh tegap pemuda itu dan melepas rindunya yang membuncah. Membiarkannya melepas asa dan rasa yang tertanam kuat kian lama. Di tengah hujan yang menjadi saksi lara rasa cintanya yang dingin bagai es, tapi hangat membakar seperti api. Keduanya abadi tak kunjug padam, menyiksa sekaligus membuatnya bahagia._**

**_Pemuda itu menatap getir tubuh gadis yang bergetar sambil memeluknya. Rasa yang salah... cinta yang salah... nyata bukan cerita... haruskah dia melepas gadis ini? Cintanya yang satu dan nyala abadi nafas kehidupannya yang digenggam erat oleh gadis itu, haruskah dia melepasnya? Mencoba hidup tanpa nafas yang selama ini menemani hari-hari kelabu cintanya tanpa pelangi._**

**_"Aku tidak bisa... maafkan aku... aku akan pergi. Pergi jauh dari sini. Maafkan aku," sebuah kata yang harusnya dia ketahui bisa menghancurkan hati sang gadis yang lebih rapuh dari sayap kupu-kupu. Harusnya dia sudah tahu... kalau dia sudah mematahkan hati gadis itu semudah dia mematahkan sayap seekor kupu-kupu. Menghancurkannya, membunuhnya..._**

**_Tak ada kata untuk membalas ucapan yang lirih dibawa hujan itu. Gadis itu tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya tak bercanda. Tak pernah bercanda dan tak akan bisa bercanda. Kata-katanya selalu terlaksana... sama seperti janji saat itu, saat pemuda itu bilang akan melakukan apa pun untuk kebahagiaan belahan hatinya. Inilah saatnya dia memenuhi janjinya. Inilah saatnya untuk melepaskan separuh jiwanya dari cinta terlarang yang dikutuk dunia ini. Cukup dunia yang mengutuknya, jangan sampai Tuhan pun mengutuk cinta putihnya._**

**_"Maafkan aku..."_**

Wendy dan Peter Pan memang tidak bisa bersama...

Peter Pan akan abadi dan Wendy harus belajar melupakan Peter Pan-nya, tumbuh dewasa, lalu kembali menjadi tanah... sementara Peter Pan akan mengembara seorang diri dalam lorong keabadian tak berujung.

...

**Rumah Sakit, Seoul, 22 Oktober 2013**

Pemuda itu menyempatkan membaca buku lusuh itu sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sebuah buku cerita anak-anak yang masih menjadi satu dari ratusan buku cerita lainnya, harta karun rahasianya hingga sekarang. Lelaki pengkhayal yang mencintai dongeng tulus dari lubuk hatinya, ternyata jalan yang dia pilih tidak seindah dongeng yang dia cintai.

"Di hari terakhir seperti ini, kenapa malah membaca buku itu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Nada bicaranya sarkastis, tapi sarat akan kesenduan dan kehilangan.

"Aku akan merindukan keberadaan teman sepertimu Yeol," kata pemuda itu.

Chanyeol adalah pujangga. Dari bibirnya mengalun lembut kata-kata manis cassanova yang tak pernah gagal mematahkan hati wanita. Dari jemarinya yang menari lincah di atas keyboard, sebuah cerita teruntai penuh haru biru tawa. Kevin mengaguminya. Chanyeol pun mengagumi Kevin. Kevin bagi Chanyeol adalah seorang lelaki dengan mimpi tanpa batas yang menjadi sumber inspirasi seluruh karya-karya roman miliknya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kris? Kau menyuruhku menjelaskannya untukmu? Kau kakak yang kejam," kata pemuda itu dengan suara serak.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang kejam. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa mempertahankan semua yang kusayangi, tapi kalau meninggalkan mereka membuat mereka bahagia, lelaki kejam sepertiku pun masih bisa melakukannya," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman penuh kelembutan tanpa rasa takut, tanpa keraguan.

"Kau akan membuatnya merasa bersalah... aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kris tidak pernah membencimu. Dia membutuhkanmu dan kau akan mati sebentar lagi. Dia hidup penuh tekanan dan rasa takut. Orang tua kalian meninggalkan dia sebelum dia mengerti apa-apa. Dia bergantung padamu dan kenapa kau mau meninggalkannya?" tanya Chanyeol tajam. Pemuda itu memang tak pernah menanyakan alasan Kevin mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kris.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia. Aku justru akan berada sangat dekat dengannya, melindunginya sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku akan berdetak di dalamnya dan memberinya rasa hangat," kata Kevin.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu ini semua," kata Chanyeol sangat lirih hampir seperti gumaman.

"Kau juga tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Lay kan. Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku mengatakannya padanya," kata Chanyeol.

"Lay, tidak perlu tahu. Biarlah aku menjadi salah satu kepingan dalam kotak pandora yang tak akan pernah dia buka lagi. Lay, tidak perlu mengenang manusia yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tanah," kata pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

**_Hari itu, seleret cahaya putih tajam merobek langit. Bergulung-gulung serabut abu-abu bergantung di langit menemani kelamnya hari. Mentari harapan sudah padam ditelan abu-abunya pandangan mata..._**

**_Gadis itu berjalan sangat pelan ke sebuah danau. Danau itu sangat indah dengan sebatang pohon bunga putih kecil di tepinya. Gadis itu meraba batang pohon yang diukir indah oleh belahan jiwanya yang pergi entah kemana saat ini. Hati yang dulu menjadi saksi akan cintanya terukir kuat di batang pohon raksasa itu._**

**_Gadis itu terduduk di sana..._**

**_Menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menempelkan dahinya di batang pohon raksasa itu seolah dia sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung seseorang. Hatinya menjerit bersama dengan tangis yang tak pernah habis keluar dari obsidiannya. Sesakit ini saat mengingat masa-masa indah yang telah berlalu._**

**_Sang gadis tak mengetahuinya..._**

**_Di balik pohon besar itu, sang pemuda sedang duduk..._**

**_Tubuhnya yang lelah karena cinta, hatinya yang sakit karena cinta, dan pikirannya yang berteriak karena cinta sedang beristirahat... punggung kokohnya yang kesepian dan telah melihat banyak hal di masa lalu bersandar di batang pohon cinta mereka._**

**_Mereka berdua selalu menangis bersama..._**

**_Sang pemuda memang tak pernah memeluk sang gadis. Tangannya kaku untuk melakukan hal itu. Sang gadislah yang selalu memeluknya. Di saat salah satu dari mereka bersedih, gadis itu akan memeluk sang pemuda, menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung tegap yang menjdi sandarannya. Dia menangis di sana. Dan sang pemuda akan menangis dalam diam..._**

**_Takdir mempermainkan mereka_**

**_Di saat seperti apa pun cinta membimbing mereka bersama_**

**_Menangis seperti biasa di tengah hujan, saling menguatkan bersama_**

**_Walau sekarang sebuah pemisah berdiri semakin lebar di antara mereka berdua_**

"Kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Aku... aku tidak sadar kalau aku menangis," kata Kevin sambil meraba pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau mencintainya, dulu maupun sekarang, walau kau tidak pernah mengatakannya," kata Chanyeol membuat Kevin terdiam.

Chanyeol orang yang peka, nyaris seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Kevin tak perlu bercerita apa-apa dan Chanyeol akan mengerti. Chanyeol hanya akan duduk di dekatnya dan menulis sesuatu. Kadang Kevin, tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Mereka berdua sama-sama pendiamnya. Sama-sama lelaki. Sama-sama tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Kau orang yang sensitif Kevin dan aku juga sama, walau kita tidak separah gadis-gadis itu. Walau ini sudah terlambat, kau bisa berbagi denganku. Aku akan mengenangnya, kepercayaan yang kau ucapkan padaku. Apa saja tidak masalah," kata Chanyeol.

"Semakin banyak aku meninggalkan kenangan, akan semakin berat untuk semua orang," kata Kevin pelan.

"Tapi, setidaknya kesedihan itu membuatku ingat kalau kau memang ada dan pernah ada. Hal yang kau ceritakan akan membuatku tahu kalau selama ini satu-satunya teman yang ada di sampingku setiap saat bukan delusiku semata. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa kukenang dalam rasa sepi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak ditinggalkan tanpa kenangan Kevin... dan rasanya jauh lebih sepi daripada yang bisa kau pikirkan," kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Karena inilah aku lebih suka sendirian. Kalau tidak ada pertemuan, tidak ada perpisahan. Kalau tidak ada rasa memiliki, tak akan ada air mata kehilangan," kata Chanyeol lagi.

...

**Elfin Forest, Jeju, 22 Oktober 2013**

"Lay, sudah waktunya kita pergi," kata seorang wanita dengan paras ayu yang tak pudar oleh usia tengah baya. Sudah berjam-jam putrinya termenung di dalam hutan yang sebentar lagi tak lagi bisa dilihatnya.

"Kita masih bisa membatalkan semuanya seandainya kau tidak ingin pergi," kata sang ibu agar gadis itu lebih tenang.

Perihal kepindahan mereka ke kota ini memang sangat mendadak. Wanita itu menyadari semenjak kedua sahabat masa kecil anak gadisnya menghilang tanpa kabar, gadis itu seperti cangkang yang kosong. Dua sosok yang selalu memberinya tawa sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenangnya. Sebentar lagi, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi," kata gadis itu dengan amat lirih.

"Kapan pun kau ingin kembali, kita bisa mengunjungi tempat ini lagi," kata wanita itu sambil memeluk gadis itu.

**_Gadis itu menulis beribu surat tak terkirim untuk belahan jiwanya. Dia masih memohon agar pemuda itu kembali padanya, setidaknya menganggapnya ada dan tak menghilang tak berkabar seperti ini. Lelah sudah mengarungi perjalanan cintanya, sakit sudah disantapnya seolah hatinya yang berdarah akan membaik kalau ditaburi garam. Dia yang lemah justru menjadi kuat karena cinta._**

**_Dilipatnya surat itu membentuk perahu kertas, dibawanya ke danau cintanya seperti ribuan surat pendahulunya. Gadis itu duduk di tepi dermaga, melepas surat rindunya di tengah riak-riak lembut air danau. Berharap agar setiap air yang dia temui, menjadi uap, bergulung ke awan, pergi kemanapun ke tempat sang pemuda dan membawa rasa cintanya ke sang pemuda._**

**_Hilang_**

**_Dia merasa kosong saat kehilangan tidak hanya satu orang, tapi dua orang_**

**_Seandainya kisah cinta bisa seindah dalam dongeng_**

**_Seandainya dia bisa seperti Wendy yang baik-baik saja tanpa Peter Pan_**

"Selamat tinggal, Elfin Forest," kata gadis itu sambil mengelus sebatang pohon yang sangat halus karena lumut.

"Selamat tinggal Kevin... selamat tinggal Peter Pan, Kris..."

...

**Rumah Sakit, Seoul, 22 Oktober 2013**

Kevin memasuki sebuah ruangan, tempat di mana tubuh adiknya terbaring seperti tertidur. Hidup manusia memang berjalan beriringan dengan kematian, tapi bagi Kris, kematian tidak berjalan bersamanya. Kematian merangkulnya dan kapan saja kematian mau, kematian bisa meremas jantungnya dan memutus hidupnya saat itu juga. Tapi, kematian bukan sosok yang serakah. Kevin yakin kalau dia mau menemani kematian sebagai ganti adiknya, dia bisa mengulur waktu hingga adiknya siap menerima kematian.

"Kau harus janji. Setelah aku tidak ada nanti, kau harus tetap menjadi sosok yang lembut dan baik seperti biasanya," kata Kevin.

"Kau harus janji tidak akan lagi melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti hujan-hujanan atau tersenyum sambil menangis. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menemukan dan memarahimu nanti. Kau juga harus janji untuk selalu makan dengan benar," ucapan Kevin terputus karena matanya mulai sembab oleh air mata, "Nanti, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengingatkanmu untuk makan."

"Kau harus belajar yang rajin karena nanti aku tidak bisa lagi mengerjakan pr-mu atau mengajarimu belajar,"

Kevin mendongak, menatap langit-langit yang beberapa bulan ini sangat familiar dengannya. Air matanya benar-benar hampir meleleh... banyak... banyak yang ingin dia katakan pada adiknya. Kalau dia menangis sekarang, dia tidak akan sempat lagi mengatakannya.

"Kau harus tidur dengan benar. Jangan lupa memakai selimut. Aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu saat kau bermimpi buruk, tapi setelah ini, mungkin aku bisa menghalau mereka agar tidak menemuimu," kata Kevin sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kau harus... hidup dengan baik,"

"Kau harus bahagia sebagai gantiku setelah ini, tertawa sebagai gantiku, dan menjadi kuat untukku. Kau harus... harus..."

Ucapan pemuda itu terhenti karena air mata sudah mengalir sangat deras di wajahnya. Isakannya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku... menyayangimu... maafkan aku... tidak bisa... menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu," kata Kevin lagi.

Dokter yang menemani mereka menepuk bahu Kevin pelan dan tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Sudah waktunya," kata dokter itu lagi.

...

**Elfin Forest, Jeju, 22 Oktober 2013**

"Tutup jendelamu sayang, sekarang hujan," kata seorang lelaki pada Lay yang membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar walau hujan sudah mulai turun.

"Padahal tadi cuacanya sangat bagus," kata ibu Lay yang duduk di bagian samping kemudi.

"Di sini kan memang sering sekali hujan. Wajar saja kalau tiba-tiba hujan seperti ini," kata ayah Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Kita akan sangat merindukan udara sejuk di sini," kata ibu Lay.

"Kurasa kita akan sangat merindukan semua yang ada di sini," kata ayah Lay.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya ibu Lay saat melihat putrinya hanya diam saja memandangi jalanan yang basah diketuk-ketuk hujan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lay hanya agak lelah saja," kata gadis itu sambil memaksakan seulas senyuman.

Pemandangan pepohonan di balik jendela itu mulai memudar seiring tergantinya dengan selaput embun tipis di sana. Gadis itu menempelkan jarinya di sana, menulis sebuah kalimat yang selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Kau menulis apa sayang?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya iseng saja," jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Tidur saja Lay. Nanti kalau sudah sampai papa dan mama bangunkan," kata ayah Lay saat melihat wajah pucat putrinya dari kaca spion.

"Hmm," gumam gadis itu sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke jendela.

...

**Rumah Sakit, Seoul, 22 Oktober 2013**

Kevin merasa kesadarannya semakin menipis. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seiring paru-parunya meraup udara hangat perlahan-lahan. Cahaya lampu operasi yang sangat terang menusuk matanya tak terasa lagi. Dengan segera pandangannya menghitam. Hitam kelam...

'Lay... maafkan aku tidak pernah bisa menepati janji untuk menemanimu setiap saat,' kata Kris saat berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya yang begitu kelam.

'Maaf karena tidak bisa selalu menjadi Peter Pan yang kau sayangi dan menemanimu menjelajah dunia seperti mimpi kita dulu,'

_'Tuhan...'_

_'Seandainya bisa, hapuskan aku dari hidupnya. Hilangkan semua tentang diriku darinya. Buat dia bahagia dan lupakan aku...'_

_'Kumohon... Tuhan...'_

...

**Elfin Forest, Jeju, 22 Oktober 2013**

Lay merasa badannya seperti mau remuk. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi tadi saat dia tidur? Kenapa sekarang dia terbaring di jalanan? Kenapa sekarang dia bisa merasakan hujan menyelimutinya? Tidak! Hujan ini terasa berbeda, apakah hujan sedang mencoba membangunkannya?

Kenapa?

Kepalanya terasa sakit? Kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa...

"Ukh... mama... papa..."

"Mama di mana? Papa?" gumam gadis itu lirih tertelan oleh hujan.

Dalam sekejap ingatan menghantamnya. Dia ingat, sekilas teriakan ibunya membangunkannya. Bunyi dentuman yang memekakkan telinga. Kaca yang pecah berhamburan. Dia merasa tubuhnya melayang, terlempar keluar, menghantam jalanan dengan telak. Lalu, dia mendengar sebuah suara amat mengerikan... di antara rasa sakit dan kebingungan, dua buah mobil yang setengah hancur menerobos pagar pembatas jalan dan bunyi besi bertabrakan dengan batu. Bunyi itu tidak jauh darinya, tidak juga dekat... dia ingat, di samping mereka adalah jurang dan tebing.

"Mama... papa..." isak gadis itu.

"Kevin..."

Sebuah cahaya putih menghampirinya. Suara hujan yang memintanya tetap sadar tak lagi didengarnya. Sebuah pintu kayu berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu membukanya dan menemukan sebuah video proyektor, memutar film hitam putih tentang dirinya... saat dia masih kecil... saat dia disakiti dan disayangi...

Gadis itu menangis melihatnya.

"Seperti inikah perasaan orang yang akan mati? Seperti ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menutup wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu melihat lagi film yang berputar-putar cepat. Ada papa, mama, kakek, Kris... lalu Kevin...

"Mereka sudah tidak bisa kulihat lagi kah? Aku sudah tidak akan bisa bersama-sama dengan mereka lagi?"

Gambar itu kembali berputar, menampilkan sosok yang sama dengan sebelumnya, cerita yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tapi kini gadis itu tak lagi mengenalinya. Tokoh di film itu terasa asing dan jauh.

"Mereka siapa?"

...

**Pemakaman, Seoul, 1 Desember 2013**

"Kevin, kau jahat..." gumam Kris sambil duduk memeluk kakinya sendiri di depan sebuah nisan.

"Rasanya sakit... jauh lebih sakit daripada saat jantungku sendiri berdetak dengan lemah dan membuatku sesak. Ambil kembali jantungmu ini," kata Kris lirih.

"Sakit Kevin. Biasanya saat aku sakit, ada kau. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?"

"Aku mau kau Kevin. Ambil kembali jantungmu dan hilangkan rasa sakit ini. Aku lebih suka jantungku yang lama," kata Kris lagi.

"Ambil kembali dan jangan tinggalkan aku,"

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini."

"Aku tidak mau sendirian menanggung beban ini. Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini. Jantung ini bukan milikku. Kau membuatku menjadi pembunuh Kevin. Kau jahat... kau kejam... aku... aku... aku membencimu..."

Langit menggelap di atas sana. Sendu sekali. Kadang Kris bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ditangisi oleh langit? Kata orang, langit menangis saat ada orang yang meninggal. Bohong! Kenapa harus menangisi malaikat yang kembali pulang ke langit? Kata orang, langit menangis untuk memberi kehidupan di bumi. Bohong! Kalau memang langit menangis untuk hal semulia itu, kenapa setiap hari selalu ada yang meninggal?

**_"Aku takut Kevin," kata Kris sambil memeluk kakaknya yang sibuk mengerjakan pr. Seharusnya dia sudah tidur dan tidak mengganggu Kevin yang sebentar lagi akan menempuh ujian masuk universitas, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur._**

**_"Ayo, tidur. Aku akan menemanimu," kata Kevin sambil menggendong adik yang sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya itu kembali ke kamarnya._**

**_"Petir itu menyeramkan. Kenapa kau masih bisa belajar di saat seperti ini?" tanya Kris saat Kevin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya._**

**_"Mungkin karena aku sudah besar," kata Kevin._**

**_"Aku juga sudah besar,"_**

**_"Belum sebesar aku. Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Kevin._**

**_"Sudah, tapi obatnya pahit. Aku tidak suka. Kenapa aku harus minum obat setiap hari sedangkan kau hanya perlu minum obat saat sakit?" tanya Kris._**

**_"Orang sering bilang sedia payung sebelum hujan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, jadi lebih baik menjaga kesehatan dari sekarang," kata Kevin memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan pada adiknya yang polos itu kalau adiknya itu menderita penyakit yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja seandainya obat-obatan rutin itu tidak dia konsumsi._**

**_"Kenapa kau tidak minum obat?"_**

**_"Karena aku sudah besar. Hmm, mungkin karena aku sudah kuat," kata Kevin._**

**_"Kalau aku sudah sebesar Kevin, aku juga tidak perlu minum obat lagi?" tanya Kris penuh harap._**

**_"Hmm, kalau kau sudah besar dan kuat, kurasa kau tidak perlu minum obat lagi. Karena itu untuk sekarang ini kau harus rajin minum obat dan makan yang banyak supaya cepat besar dan kuat," kata Kevin sambil mengacak rambut Kris._**

**_"Janji? Kalau aku rajin minum obat dan makan yang banyak setiap hari sampai aku besar, aku tidak perlu minum obat lagi. Maukah kau berjanji?" tanya Kris._**

**_Binar mata itu begitu polos. Kevin tidak akan sanggup seandainya nanti rasa takut dan sakit mendominasinya. Sebisa mungkin, Kevin ingin menanamkan harapan, memupuknya dengan kebahagiaan, dan membiarkannya tumbuh untuk menjadi kekuatan bagi satu-satunya keluarga yang menemaninya saat ini. Dia ingin mengajarkan adanya keajaiban yang nyaris mustahil, tapi bisa dipercayai untuk adik yang selalu memberinya tawa itu._**

**_"Aku janji," kata Kevin sambil tersenyum._**

**_"Pinky Promise?" tanya Kris lagi sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._**

**_Kevin berhenti di tengah-tengah anak tangga sambil menatap uluran tangan adiknya itu. Dia tersenyum dan meraihnya, membuat anak kecil itu nyaris bersorak bahagia. Obat-obatan tentu sangat menyiksanya hingga dia begitu bahagia saat dijanjikan tidak perlu lagi memasukkan pil-pil pahit penyambung nyawa itu ke dalam tubuhnya._**

**_"Pinky Promise," kata Kevin._**

**_Janji yang didengar oleh hujan... janji yang sungguh ditepati oleh Kevin...walau bayarannya sangat mahal..._**

Hujan semakin deras, memaksa Kris meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera. Hujan itu hanya pembuka sebelum badai yang sebenarnya datang. Kris menghiraukannya. Kalau dia pergi, Kevin akan sendirian di sini, kedinginan dalam kegelapan di bawah sini, dan manusia sehangat Kevin tidak pantas merasakannya.

Kris merasakan deja vu. Dramatis sekali cara hujan membeberkan banyak kenangan di antara mereka.

**_"Sebenarnya hidupku untuk apa?" tanya Kris sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Air matanya terus meleleh tertutup oleh hujan yang mengguyur lorong tempatnya bersembunyi, jalan pelarian dari kenyataan._**

**_"Kris..."_**

**_"Jangan mendekat! Kau pembohong Kevin. Kau dan Lay pembohong! Kalian bilang hidup itu untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Kalian bohong! Kalian bohong!"_**

**_"Kris, bukan seperti itu," kata Kevin masih mencoba membuat adiknya mengerti._**

**_"Kau selalu bercerita di dalam dongeng, pangeran dan putri saling mencintai lalu hidup bahagia. Kau bilang menyayangiku. Lay bilang dia sedang jatuh cinta padamu. Dia bahagia karena mencintai, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya? Kenapa rasanya sakit walaupun kau menyayangiku?"_**

**_"Sebenarnya apa itu cinta?"_**

**_"Kenapa mencintai tidak seindah dalam dongeng? Kenapa mencintainya rasanya sesakit ini?"_**

**_"Kau mengatakannya dengan mudah. Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, tidak pernah mendengarnya, juga merasakannya rasanya sekarang sudah mustahil," kata pemuda itu sambil terbatuk._**

**_Kevin yang dari tadi berdiri tegak di hadapannya seakan goyah. Adik kecilnya yang manis yang menjadi tumpuan kasih sayangnya. Kesakitannya ternyata menutupi cinta kasih yang selalu dia limpahkan. Pemuda itu ikut berjongkok di hadapan adiknya itu, selembar tipis payung bening menghalangi hujan memalsukan air penuh kepedihan yang diam-diam diumbar oleh adiknya._**

**_"Cinta tidak bisa dilihat. Cinta juga tidak bisa didengar. Cinta juga tidak bisa dirasakan," kata Kevin pelan._**

**_"Tapi, kalau kau mau mendengarnya, kalau kau mau melihat dan merasakannya, maka kau bisa," kata pemuda itu sambil mengelus surai kelam Kris._**

**_"Karena cinta ada di sini, begitu dekat. Dia ada dalam dirimu," kata Kevin sambil tersenyum lembut._**

**_"Rasanya memang sedikit sakit, tapi tidakkah kau juga merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan saat melihatnya tertawa? Tidakkah kau merasa tersentuh saat melihatnya begitu cantik?"_**

**_"Kevin... kau menyukai Lay?" tanya Kris saat menyadari betapa lembutnya ekspresi Kevin saat memikirkan Lay._**

**_"..."_**

**_"Jawab aku Kevin. Kau menyukai Lay?" tanya Kris dengan wajah pucat._**

**_"Aku. Aku sudah berjanji kalau aku hanya menyayangimu saja," kata Kevin mencari-cari alasan._**

**_"Jangan bersikap bodoh Kevin! Aku hanya adikmu. Kau bebas menyukai gadis-gadis di luar sana sambil menyayangiku sebagai adikmu. Kita hanya saudara. Kau menganggap Lay lebih kan? Kau menyukainya?"_**

**_"Kau tetap nomor satu untukku," kata Kevin bersikeras._**

**_Kevin tahu yang dia katakan adalah dusta. Kevin tahu apa pun yang dikatakannya tentang Kris yang menjadi nomor satu dan semacamnya akan terdengar sangat irasional di telinga Kris. Kris hanya menerima jawaban ya dan tidak._**

**_"Kau menyukai Lay?"_**

**_"Aku..."_**

**_"Kau mencintainya kan Kevin? Kau mencintai Lay kan..." tanya Kris dengan suara sangat serak._**

**_Katakan ya dan Kris akan benar-benar kehilangan pegangannya. Keberadaan Lay terlalu menyilaukan bagi Kris. Lay, satu-satunya teman yang Kris miliki, yang tidak keberatan berada di sampingnya di saat satu per satu milik pemuda itu pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi..._**

**_Menyangkal perasaannya berarti Kevin harus siap melepaskan Lay._**

**_Kevin harus melepaskan satu-satunya gadis yang mengisi hatinya._**

**_Kevin akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri_**

**_Dan dusta yang ditutupi topeng tebal itu terucap. Karena Kevin tidak bisa membunuh adiknya sendiri lebih dari ini. Karena bagi Kevin lebih baik hatinya menganga kosong daripada menambah luka berdarah di hati adiknya. Biarlah cinta dalam diri Kris terpupuk menjadi harapan. Biarlah dia membunuh cinta dalam hatinya sebagai ganti cinta yang bertumbuh di dalam hati Kris._**

**_"Aku... aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dan teman saja..."_**

**_Cinta yang tulus, tidak harus bahagia_**

**_Cinta yang tulus tidak perlu selamanya putih bersih tanpa cela. Cinta itu bisa saja tertutup selaput hitam berkabut._**

**_Cinta yang tulus berjalan bersama pengorbanan_**

"Lay..." gumam Kris saat mengingat gadis itu.

"Lay... Lay... aku merindukanmu..."

"Apakah kau masih mau menerimaku setelah aku membunuh kekasihmu Lay? Apakah kau masih akan tersenyum padaku?"

BRUK!

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang jatuh di sampingnya. Sejak kapan...

"Lay?"

Gadis itu tidak meresponnya, diam seperti malaikat jatuh yang tak pernah memahami bahasa manusia sebelumnya.

Kris beringsut mendekatinya, menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Lay," panggil pemuda itu lagi.

Gadis itu masih sama seperti dulu. Pipinya masih serona buah apel. Kulitnya masih selembut kapas. Bibir merahnya masih mendatangkan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam hatinya. Lalu matanya... mata itu masih jernih, polos, sama seperti mata seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Tapi, warna yang dulu ada kini menghilang. Gadis itu kini bak kertas putih yang perlu dilukis.

"Lay?"

Dan Kris juga masih sama seperti dulu. Seperti punguk merindukan bulan. Dengan segala keterbatasannya, bulan yang dia cintai masih ada di sampingnya. Bulan miliknya yang cantik, tapi tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya, baik dulu maupun sekarang.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Kris dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau siapa?"

Saat itu juga, Kris menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan di hadapan gadis itu. Berharap tindakan itu menyadarkan sang gadis, walau dia tahu hal itu tidak mungkin. Tuhan telah menjatuhkan garisnya untuk gadis di hadapannya. Begitu tidak adil, begitu sulit dipahami, tapi itulah kenyataan.

"Ukh... Lay..."

Pemuda itu menangis. Lay yang penuh warna bahagia sekarang begitu murni. Kemurnian yang tak akan lagi tersentuh warna kotor dunia. Tuhan bahkan tidak membiarkan warna yang sebelumnya ada menetap sebagai kenangan di dalam sana.

Lay buta

Dan hilang ingatan.

Kisahnya tidak lagi sama dengan Peter Pan, Wendy, dan Tinkerbell...

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hehehe...

Gimana?

Mian, padahal author bilang kalau main pairnya Kristao sama Sulay, tapi di sini malah Kevin Lay sama Kris Lay. Maklum aja lah, ini tuntutan cerita. Di Chapter depan Tao bakalan keluar dengan kisahnya dan latar belakang yang nggak kalah suram sama Kris dan Lay. Mungkin Kris ketemu Tao baru di Chapter tiga. Sedangkan untuk kemunculan Suho, kita lihat saja nanti.

Review yang banyak biar author bisa lebih cepat update.

Author akan berusaha buat fanfic yang bagus biar nggak mengecewakan kalian, apalagi Kristao sekarang jarang kelihatan di ffn. Banyak banget Krisyeol, Kray, Kriskai, Krisho, dan teman-temannya. Ayo! Kita lestarikan fanfic Kristao!

Kiss and Hug dari author!


End file.
